


🌸Le Création - Dream Team🌸

by xiemayy



Series: Le Création AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, first work lmao, i am not used to this--, ships will be added over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiemayy/pseuds/xiemayy
Summary: The creator forced the characters and some YouTubers into their creation, and was scattered all over the Creation Universe. Everyone received a unique scroll each, which has different writings to fit the reciever, from the creator themself... although not physically.Here, we follow Dream and his friends on what happens to his adventure.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Le Création AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750840
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. 《The Beginning》

**Author's Note:**

> 🌸Greetings, everyone! Chai here, I brainstormed the flow of this story back in Sapnap's Discord actually... So I tried refining it a bit and thought, "Just post and share it already!!" And so, I did.
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry that there's so much going on in my AU.

The ~~creator~~ forced the characters and some YouTubers into their creation, and was scattered all over the Creation Universe. Everyone received a unique scroll each, which has different writings to fit the reciever, from the creator themself... although not physically.

Here, we follow Dream and his perspective on what happens to his adventure. He woke up into this world with a bit of a headache. Once the pain died out, he noticed that he wasn't at his usual gaming room. Instead, he's surrounded by flowers and pillars. He sat up and saw more than what he had expected.

He was in a place that you can refer to as **"The Lobby"**. The area consists of 4 staircases going down, leading to either the North, East, South, or West of the lobby. There are floating-high clouds in between of the bridges, with flowing waterfalls from it. A cherry blossom tree in the center of the lobby, surrounded by Greek pillars, and each pathway towards the bridges had stone paths with stones in specific shapes. Hearts to the North, Spades to the West, Clubs to the East, and Diamonds to the South. Lobby is surrounded by constant flowing water.

He observed his surroundings first, then stood up and noticed he was wearing some kind of knight armor. He still had his smiley mask on though. He noticed the little Clover-shaped pendant around his neck and saw it glow. He checked himself if he has anything, as if that's what the pendant was trying to convey. He is equipped with a sword, a shield, and a scroll.

* * *

The scroll that was sent to Dream had a Teleportation Orb/Gem, with a paper slip wrapping it around saying , _"For teleportation~!"_ He opened his scroll and it reads:

_"Greetings, Clay! Or if you're not happy with that, Dream! But I will call you whatever I want._

  
_Welcome to my creation. You lot can refer to me as 'Le Créatrice'.Your friends George and Nick are sent here too! Also Bad and his friends, I guess. While you guys don't know what to do just yet in this fine Création of mine, I will guide you by giving y'all quests. Your first quest is to look for your friends. That **'lucky'** pendant of yours will lead the way._

_That is all~!_   
_🌸Le Créatrice_

**_P.S_ ** _**.** There's an Infinite Inventory Crystal hanging on your belt, just tap it lightly to store your chosen items. If you want to bring them out, just think of the object you stored. Just make sure you actually stored it."_

* * *

He took a moment to try to process all the info that he was given, and sighed. His pendant glowed and "told" him to go on his journey by making a light beam trail for him to follow.

  
As he was marching to the trail, something stopped him. The cheering that was ringing out in the middle of the lobby. He turned around and saw heaps and heaps of food, on a round table surrounding the tree. Coincidentally, there was some kind of festival on the day he arrived... or the day he woke up in this world???

  
He noticed that he had to have something to eat while looking for his friends and had an idea. He ran towards the crowd and leaped so high to grab heaps of meat, some potatoes, and weirdly enough, an entire cake, white chocolate cake. He then just realized that he needs to drink in this world too. This isn't like MC completely, and he knows that. He looks for a container to fill it up with water. Fortunately, he sees a large tumbler at the side of the table and grabbed it. He filled it up with water from the waterfall and he's all set.

  
He knew he had to get food, 'cuz who knows how long does he have to stay here? Why was he suited up in armor? Just for fanservice? For no reason? Why is he separated from his other friends? He could've arrived here together with them, but no. He knew...

  
... there's a big storm coming.


	2. 《The Alchemist》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《The Alchemist has joined your party~!》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸hi u funky lil' créacher u found me

Dream set off to his search of his friends with his pendant's guidance. He chuckled at the thought of this scenario where he was the hunter from their manhunt series and looking for his friends with a compass instead of this glowing pendant trail.

  
The pendant led him to a fancy-looking cottage in the middle of the forest. He reached his hand out to knock the door, but before he could, he heard a thud at the other side.  
"FUCK." A familiar voice rang out. All that Dream could reply to that is, a wheeze.

  
He then proceeds to knock on the door.

  
"ohmygodwhoisitnow- COMING!!" The angry British voice called out. Stomping noises approaching Dream, till the door swung open.

  
"wHAT DO YOU WA- oh." Oh look! It's an angry Brit! Who could've known? George's facial expression softened a little, recognizing the one who just disturbed him.

  
"Hello, Dream." George slumped, still a bit mad. Dream scanned him from head-to-toe, then just wheezed again. "HHAHAAAHHAHHHHH GEORGE WTH ARE YOU WEARING LMAO-" He says as he laughs. George ignores the question and went back to get something from the shelves.

  
George's attire is somewhat like what a mage would wear, but with a few touches to fit him. He still has the glasses on, but not exactly. They were replaced with fancy safety goggles. Despite Dream's wheezing and laughing, he wouldn't admit that George looks fine in that get-up.

  
Even better if the British twink would actually fix his hair. His hair was all over the place, most of them sticking up on all directions. Probs from an impact. Dream imagines George removing his goggles upwards, moving his hair in the process.

  
He shook off those thoughts and looked around the Brit's cottage, spotting a cauldron spewing out... burnt meat and grass smell? "Uhh, were you making something in that pot over there?" Dream asked.

  
The Brit took a book from the shelves and walked up to Dream. "Well, I was trying to make a potion of both strength and regeneration, but some of the ingredients were a bit... lacking. So I had to improvise." He states as he shows the page of the book with the recipe to Dream. "Oh. Well why didn't you go out to get the ingredients you needed?" Dream asked. George pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You see, the one who brought us here didn't just bring people here. They even brought our pets with us." "... wait wHAT MY CAT IS HERE TOO??" Dream yelled.

  
"Quiet down! Wait, holy shit. You just woke up just now? Wow lmao-" George chuckled a little. "What do you mean just now? How long did you stay here as of now??" Dream was confused, he wants answers. "What I meant by just now is- oh! There's Patches and my cat-" The cats roamed around the cottage floors and sat. "Anyway, what I meant by just now is that when we all arrived here, I was with my cat. Then I saw you lying down sleeping. Patches was on top of you, you looked so peaceful so I didn't want to wake you up. Patches woke up though, weirdly enough, she followed me. While I was reading my scroll and Cat on my shoulder." He thought for a little bit to recall the other question.

"Oh yeah and we've been here for like- almost a week now-" "A WEEK?! WHA- HOW-" Dream just gets even more confused by every info he keeps getting.

* * *

A tiny paper slip appeared in front of Dream and it reads:

  
_"Greetings! Forgot to mention that time flows differently from the Lobby to the Mainland._  
_-Le Créatrice"_

  
And as he finished reading, it just disappears. _Too much going on here..._ Dream thought. "Hey, do you have any quests assigned to you?" The tol bamboo boi asked. ""Hmm, well, the scroll told me to make 5 specific potions... But like I said not too long ago, they're lacking." George explained. "Why didn't you go out and get the needed ingredients?" "The scroll also told me to... wait for you..." George says as his face scrunched up a teeny bit. "Oh." was all that Dream could say.

He reached his hand out to the Spade-y Brit and said, "Let's go look for them then!" He smiles brightly, which causes George to smile as well. He held out his hand and nodded. A horizontal scroll appeared near them and reads:

_《The Alchemist has joined your party~!》_


	3. 《The Pyromancer》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《The Pyromancer accidentally kicked you... and joined your party.》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸based on that one speedrunner vs 2 hunters vid where... you guys will see.

~~Hand in hand~~ , the pair set off to find for the needed ingredients. It was like grocery shopping, although, with hidden dangers. George checked his scroll which was also his list, and Dream gripped on his sword, ready for ambush. First on the list was a sap of Hydrangea and Hibiscus flowers. Pretty easy, just pick some flowers, and squeeze them out back in the cottage.

* * *

Next, they have to find for a Banshee's tear. Now this is where the battles start. Banshees may seem peaceful at first, but their shrieks are dangerous; it harms your health points greatly. So you have to restrain them. But Dream didn't do that, instead, he slashed the poor lady's thumb finger swiftly while George magic-ed up some bubbles surrounding their heads to block off most of the shrieks. Poor Banshee.

They both felt weird because, well, no one in the right mind would do those just by instinct. "Dream, what the hell..?" "That was... weird??" They both just looked at each other in shock and confusion. They just proceed to get the next ingredients, the Phoenix's ash and the Flame-shroom. They hunted for the phoenix and found an agonizingly hot biome. Burned trees everywhere, flaming traces everywhere, some phoenixes in the air, and a volcano with flowing lava.

Thank God the phoenixes here aren't rare. The Phoenix's ash is just basically flaming traces of the bird's footprints. After they collected the sparking ash from the ground, George used his recently-learnt telekinesis magic to grab the mushrooms slowly and carefully since they were flaming hot.  
  
Finally, the last ingredient, Crushed Glowing Glitter Rocks that are guarded by a selfish but "glam" dragon. Dream's pendant guided them once again to a cave a bit nearer to the Hearts Kingdom. Crystals and opened geodes sprouting all around the cave, they went inside the cave filled with both fear and uncertainty.

* * *

Little did they know, Sapnap was actually watching the two as soon as he saw them arrive there, by the cave near Le Hearthéon. He followed them by flying with his light-up-fly-up shoe- skeetcherz. ~~(not in any way affiliated w/ Sk*tch*rs.)~~

Not long after, the Glam Dragon appeared right in front of them. Sapnap was still far behind, so both Dream and George were still unaware of Sapnap's presence.

Le dragion was asleep, so they had to be careful. George walked ahead trying to keep silent and looked for the glittery rocks. _"Psst! George! What are you doing!"_ Dream yelled... or whispered?? with a worried and anxious look on his face. _"I'm doing what we're supposed to do here!"_ George also whispered out as he try to reach out to the rock that he just found.

Just as he tries to, the dragon woke up and made George jump a little and run. "aAAAAAAAAA DREAAAAAAAMM!!!!!! HEEEEEEELP!!!!" The Brit managed to grab a fist of a rock when the dragon awoke. The only problem now is to deal with an angered dragon.

"Get behind me!" Dream said as he got to his stance. George did what he was told and tapped on his inventory gem, his spellbook appearing before him. Sapnap finally arrived and flew swiftly to the cave's ceiling. He saw what was happening and saw the dragon's claw nearing Dream.

Luckily, Dream blocked it off with his shield, currently trying to push the dragon's strength.

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM HIM--" Another familiar voice rang out. Before Dream could react, he was already face-planted on the ground. The dragon stopped. George was also taken aback and recognized who just knocked Dream out.

"Sapnap!" George yelled out happily. "GEORGIE~!" Sapnap ran closer to go and give the Brit a hug. "Ow..." Dream got up and held his head in pain. "OHMYGODDREAMAREYOUOKAY?!?!!" George panicked while Sapnap continues to hug him. "uwu georgie~~" Sapnap cooed.

"Ughhhhhhhh... don't mind about me or @$$nap right now." Dream says as he fixes his mask."First, let's go defeat the dragon. And uh, you can help us as well, I guess." He says facing Sapnap. "Heheh... I'm sorry??" Dream only grumbled.

_《The Pyromancer accidentally kicked you... and joined your party.》_


	4. 《The Adventure》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸greetings children.

Sapnap starts the fight with a bang. He breathes in and blows a big fire breath shot towards the dragon. It was greatly harmed. George chanted some Old English spells and some Harry Potter shenanigans that he managed to pronounce properly and summoned a bunch of lightning strikes over the dragon. Le dragion got hurt at its back and nape and roared. Dream finished it all up by jumping high enough to slice some the dragon's scales off its left "cheek".

The dragon cried and stopped. "HUHUHUHU NOOO STOPPP I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU GUYS ANYMOREEEE" It said with a surprisingly young-sounding but loud voice then went back to its place from before, when it was sleeping. The dragon sobbed while Dream and Sapnap cheered. George approached the dragon and said, "I'm sorry that we had to do all that... we needed the rock as ingredients." "I-IT'S OKAYYY... YOU GUYS CAN TAKE IT..." The dragon said as it bawled, George reached out and petted it. "You're almost like my cat..." He smiled.

That statement and gesture alone made both Dream and Sapnap jealous of the dragon AND George's cat. They sneered at each other and secretly started a staring challenge filled with... passion? Envy? A combination of those or more, that's for sure. Tiny angry "Hmmnnnn"s being exchanged in the process.

* * *

They stopped when they heard George laugh out a little. "Look, guys! I'm on the dragon's head! This is soo cool!!!" He says with a very genuine smile on his face. Dream and Sapnap just melted. "Guys, hello? I asked the dragon if they wanna join us, and they said yes!" George was so hyped up that his eyes twinkled.

Sapnap's senses came back and thought that seems sus. "Wait, did you even ask what their name was?" "Oh, nope." Sapnap facepalmed. "Georgeeee... Ok, dragon, what IS your name?" The dragon lowered its head and let George down. "Please, call me Cyre." The rosy-scaled dragon bowed in front of them. As he introduces himself, the three examined the dragon in its entirety. A heart crystal on its forehead, rosy petal-like scales all over its body, and shiny bronze spikes on its nape to tail, the claws are the same. They may look like weak metal, but they're sturdier than they look.

"Cyre? Interesting!" George said, he was too happy to meet a talking mythical creature. "N-not really..." The bashful dragon replied as it scratched its head. "Well, we got what we needed." Dream says as he grabs a glitter rock from the ground and handed it to George. The Brit kept it in his gem and climbed the dragon's back again. "Come on, guys! Let's go back to the cottage!"

"With that?" Sapnap questioned.

"Guys, it's okay. I don't mind." Cyre obliged.

And so, while hesitant, Dream and Sapnap joined George into riding the dragon's back. "Uh, where to go?" Cyre asked. "Don't worry Cyre! The gem on my tie will literally light our way up." George grinned proudly, and pointed forward.

"Onwards! Onto our epic adventure!"

"Yes, yes. 'Epic'." Sapnap mocked.

"Hey!" George got flustered and Dream could only wheeze at the scene.

_《The dragon, Cyre, joined your adventure.》_


	5. 《???》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're watching from afar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸hewwo~
> 
> self-inserts are cliché, but they are the original characters of this series.
> 
> this is a bit rushed, but I wanted to publish this so badly and now here it is.

Meanwhile, as Dream and his friends rode on the dragon's back, someone is watching their shenanigans. A silhouette of a creature with tiny fluffy ears watching them in a gigantic crystal ball, sitting on a fancy, spinning office chair.

"Oh~ So they befriended Cyre, huh?" The voice came out from the silhouette. Its ears perked up and turned to face their company.

"Hey, don't you think this is fun to watch? Hm, Yuri?" They grinned as they turned their chair.

"Ooh! This does seem interesting!" The other silhouette named Yuri say as they leaned towards the magical ball. Yuri poked on the ball like it would do something, but nope, that just kind of annoyed the fluffy-eared creature. She sensed the annoyed aura and stopped.

"I'm sorry.." Yuri pouted and poked her index fingers to each other. "Pfft, you're so funny, you get so scared of me so easily." Fluffy-ears chuckled. "Well because you ARE scary! You're the creator after all! And remember that one time when-" "Yes, yes. I get it." The fluffy-eared creator patted Yuri's back in amusement with all the statements she said. The creator stood up from their chair and kicked it towards the table platform of the crystal ball.

"Whelp, I'm tired of watching. Wanna go out and invite our other friends to come over here in the archive?" The creator said as they face Yuri. "That would be awesome!" Yuri said as they clapped their hands together. The creator was going to say something, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll go get it." The creator sighed and walked up the stairs towards the door.

The door creaked and introduced the two visitors. "Oh, it's you guys." The creator deadpanned. "Mari-jie!!!" Yuri's eyes glimmered. "Yu-mei! Xiao Xie!" Mari happily called out. "Hey, just because you're taller than us, you get to call me little?" The creator complained. "Sorry na, Xie." Mari bowed her head apologetically. "Whatever, come in."

The two visitors went in till "Xie" the creator stopped Mari's company. "And what are you here for, Prince Shinzo?" The creator said sarcastically. "Hello, Xie'er~" The Prince said with a dazed look and a blush on his face. The creator just shook their head and let the damn Prince in. Yurian watched the scene with delight and a "I LOVE THIS SHIP" kind of look on her face.

"Hold on, I'll mind-link with Cyre first. I want to tell him something." Xie just said as they plopped back down to their office chair.

* * *

 _"Hey, how's it goin', Mr. Dragon boi."_ Xie mockingly said through mind-link. _"Wha- hi! Talking through minds again?"_ Cyre mentally chuckled. _"Yep, I contacted you 'cuz I wanted to tell you to hide your real identity till I tell you to. Okay?"_ Xie's ears drooped like a cat would. The people in the archive saw that and chuckled a little. Except for Shinzo. "You jealous, Shin~?" Yuri elbowed his arm playfully. "Hnn, no. I am not." The Clovettese Prince tried to keep his cool.

 _"Huh? But it's exhausting to keep this form uppppp..."_ Cyre whined. _"I know, I know. But please, hide it from them. I guess when they're all sleeping, you can have a little rest."_ Xie suggested. _"Oh alright, talk to you soon. We're nearing their little cottage." "Okay. See ya, boi." "Bye!"_ Cyre mentally yelled. Xie ended the mind-link with a smug look on their face.

"Now, we invite the other peeps of the archive." Xie the Creator said as they stood up from their swivel chair.


End file.
